


Leanne's Jealousy ;)

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: A Mystery Woman, Anger, Avoidance, Blood Boiling, Blushing, Crying, F/M, Happy, Heart Aching, Jealous, Jealousy does not look good on Leanne ;), Love, Sad, Smile, daddy - Freeform, kiss, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: No one has ever seen Leanne jealous until ... now ;)





	Leanne's Jealousy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I made this fanfic of Leanne being jealous of Ethan and his new gorgeous female friend, thinking that she would react this way on the show as well.  
> I hope in the show Leanne and Ethan get together:)  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY!

Ethan was talking and laughing to a gorgeous brunette woman, when Leanne walked into the hospital ward to start her shift for the day, it was only 5pm in the evening. She stopped whatever she was doing as she stared at them talking and laughing with each other. Leanne realised that the lady looked like she was in her mid 20's. Leanne walked up a bit closer to where they are and kept on staring at them. But she soon regret it as the brunette woman came closer to Ethan and kissed him on the lips. She didn't know why her heart was breaking, or why her mind kept on saying, "this should be me laughing and talking to Ethan. Not that stupid lady, who is way too young for him, and definitely does not suit him. His too hot and handsome for her. I should just go up to him and stop this chaos. And kiss his soft lips which I have been dying to kiss. Wait what? I can't think of him like that I'm his boss. I should just leave them and get back to my work." As she walked away she didn't realise that Jesse her best friend forever has seen her staring at Ethan for the last 5 minutes since she came into the hospital. He definitely knew something was up with her. And he decided to find out. 

During her shift she kept on having a headache which didn't seem to go for some reason. As she carried on thinking about Ethan and the brunette lady. The headache got even worse. She was distracted from her work and couldn't focus properly. Jesse, Angus, Rollie, Campbell and Mario all noticed this one by one. First time was when she was doing her usual paper works and signing off patients that could go home or would need more medications. That was when Angus, and Maria noticed that she seemed a bit off today. She kept on signing off the wrong sheets or misplacing them, which she never used to do. Leanne shouted at Angus and Mario for no reason in front of their colleagues and friends, which everyone noticed including Jesse. Second time was when she almost made a mistake by injecting on the wrong arm of a little boy before Jesse and Rollie stopped her, and took over. They both knew something was up with Leanne today but they didn't know what. Jesse knew it had something to do with Ethan Willis, ever since Leanne seen the kiss between Ethan and the lady she turned into a lion straight after. Third time, was when she was operating on a man, and Campbell realised she was distracted from her work. He asked her, "Leanne are you okay?, you don't look so well, I think you should go home and have some rest and I will manage both sides of the ER for today." Leanne replied, "thank you." And she left the operating room and walked straight to her locker. She got changed out of her work clothes and headed out of the hospital to go home. She wanted to let Jesse and Ethan know that she was leaving, but then assumed that Jesse would be busy with the residents and Ethan, well he would be busy with that brunette bitch.

When she came home, she went straight to bed even though it was only 8pm. She was thinking to herself it should be me that Ethan kisses not that brunette lady. She decided, "I should go to sleep, I have no time to think about Ethan and that bitch, as I am very tired and I have only slept for 4 hours before I came into work. So today I am going to sleep early as I have more time." She came to her room and got changed into her Pj's that have red hearts on them, and came into bed. She fell asleep, and all she could think about was Ethan and the lady, doing things she can't get out of her head. Ethan was giving the lady a french kiss and then were holding hands and were walking towards a big white bed. The lady was slowly taking off Ethan's blue shirt and touching and kissing his body. Then he took off her pink blouse and started touching and kissing her all over her body. Ethan slowly took off the lady's black jeans and kissed her all the way up her pants. He took off her thongs and kissed her pussy first and then licked her clit so hard which made her scream in pain and pleasure. She started to moan and hold onto the sheets as he licked her even harder. Leanne woke up sweating and crying. She didn't what she felt for Ethan, but knew it was more than friendship. So after that dream she had of him. She decided to do something that would solve all this mess and help her to concentrate at work better. She couldn't stand looking at Ethan and the lady together anymore. So tomorrow she would solve everything.

The next day when she came to work at her usual time which was 5pm. She seen everyone there including Ethan and the brunette lady who were laughing with each other again. She also seen Jesse helping out a patient fill in a form. But as Leanne walked closer towards Ethan, Jesse stopped what he was doing and walked straight to Leanne and asked her, "Hey, Daddy, are you feeling better now?" Leanne replied, "No mama, not yet, but I would in a moment." And she walked past him and went straight to Ethan and the lady. She stood in front of them and stared at them for a while. Ethan asked, "Leanne are you alright?, I heard you weren't feeling well yesterday, that's why you went home early." Leanne, replied, "I am going to be alright in bit after I do this." After she said that, Ethan looked confused. She then came closer to him, and kissed him on the lips while she closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck with her left hand and with the right one hand she held onto his shoulder. The lady looked at them both and then just walked away from them. Ethan reacted quickly to the kiss, as he grabbed her hair tighter but not too tight and kissed her back. By then there was a big audience there, whistling and cheering them. Including, Jesse who was smiling and whistling in joy. He was smirking as he now realised why she was so upset yesterday, it was because she was jealous of Ethan and the lady. As she stopped the kiss she smiled so much that no one has ever seen her smile like that in a long time. Then she replied, "I am feeling much, much better now. Mama lets get back to work. Now I can concentrate better on my work. Now that I know that no one is going to touch something that belongs to me only. I don't share things, especially my man." As soon as she said that out loud, she turned red and blushed and Ethan realised what she meant, and smirked. He came closer to Leanne's ear and whispered, "If you liked me in the first place, you should have told me earlier. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done this drama. I knew it was going to work." As soon as he said that, he ran out of the room, as he knew that Leanne would kill him now. Leanne ran after him and all the other doctors and nurses were staring at them and smiling, Jesse shouted, "YOU GO GET YOUR MAN, DADDY!"


End file.
